fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Why There Will Never Be an FMA Live-Action Film
I would like to discuss this article very much, but it is still in the wrong place. If the author would be so kind as to repost it at his Blog, I would carry on with my own remarks about it, but, here, is just messing the Wikia up. But, just FYI, people in South America know very well what Anime is. I was brought up watching anime and, though many may not have ever watch FMA in particular, they're all familiar with anime in general and very few people never watched a single anime in their lives. Brazil has the biggest Japanese Community (in percentage) outside Japan; FMA was broadcast in television, it was dubbed to Portuguese and Spanish; I, myself, wrote articles about it in specialized Anime Magazines; we have Anime Cons in almost every State's capital, and also in some large countryside cities... We've had Animax and, before it, a channel called "Locomotion", which broacasted almost exclusively animes, so, yeah, the brazilian "otaku" community is one of the largest in the world. The biggest Anime Con in Brazil, Anime Friends, gathers over 120 thousand people and has Japanese guests (yes, plural) and shows in every edition. A lot bigger than any US's Anime Cons. (if I'm not mistaken, the biggest one in US is Anime Expo, which gathers around 50 thousand) We also have local, regional and national selections for WCS, and we have won the Competition three times, already. And the same happens to many other South American countries. It may not be as big as the Hollywood industry is, of course, but it's nowhere near to "inexpressive". And I know this because I took part in the efforts of promoting Anime in the country. So, yeah, maybe the first step to "make an FMA Live Action" would be to get to know these things a little better, as not to sound, especially to companies like SquareEnix and BONES as if you're "doing them a favor". Turdaewen (talk) 16:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I honestly can't grasp why ANYONE would ever want to see a live action version of FMA. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 17:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can see a very good reason why SquareEnix wouldn't want a bunch of foreigners take over FMA to make a Live Action: respect for Arakawa. They wouldn't want anything that she wouldn't be "a part of" when it comes to FMA and I trully believe they want to respect her wishes of "finishing FMA for good". Let alone allow someone who has very little idea about Arakawa, her work, the way japanese do things, etc and make FMA into a bad joke like "Dragon Ball Evolution". I'm even very surprised to see that this article's author trully believes we'll get ANY other FMA anime, like a third movie. It just show how little he trully knows the anime. Turdaewen (talk) 20:25, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I figured this article would be deleted anyway. I am not surprised in the least.Russinmy (talk) 09:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the correction for a small factual error. I did change the article to reflect the correction. BTW, factual errors need only be corrected and should not be a basis for the deletion of an article. I don't want to argue about whether a live-action film should or should not be made or whom it may or may not benefit. I'm just telling the facts, and I have email messages from Square Enix and Bones to back them up. As I stated twice in the article, these companies have the full legal and ethical right to engage in the activities discussed in the article. There is nothing wrong with what they are doing.Russinmy (talk) 09:50, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Will someone hurry up and erase this page please? Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 17:53, November 30, 2012 (UTC) No... the basis of the article being deleted has nothing to do with the artile itself, just that it was posted in the wrong place. XD This Wikia's articles are solely for the purpose of "FMA enciclopedia" and, therefore, articles such as yours should be put up in your personal page in the wikia, and not as an FMA article, that's all. We have the tool "User's Blog" for exacty that purpose. And about whether it should be made or not, that's a personal opinion, but my comment is that I'm not surprised in the least with Square Enix's and BONES' position. And I'm actually profoundly glad to see that that's their position. I wouldn't expect anything less from them. I would actually be very disappointed if they did otherwise. But, yes, I would very much like to discuss the details of your article and my position about the matter, but this is not the place to do so. Turdaewen (talk) 03:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Avatar: The Last Airbender. Probably the greatest original Western cartoon of all time. A show whose story and characters I love about as much as FMA's and for many of the same reasons, and which I could imagine successfully crossing over with FMA. Its live-action adaptation? Only marginally better than Dragonball Evolution in that it works for a basic retelling of the series' first season, however still lacking all the depth and love that went into the original version. Frankly, the creators hated The Last Airbender film about as much as the people running the Dragon Ball media cash cow hated Evolution -- which I personally think may be part of the motivations behind both the creation of ATLA's sequel The Legend of Korra and the DBZ recut Dragon Ball Kai (even if they won't actively say it, and even if it isn't actually a main thing). So, let's put ourselves in the shoes of Studio BONES and Square-Enix executives. We've already come to a good faith understanding with Arakawa to where everyone involved is content with the story of Fullmetal Alchemist ending as it is right now. We all know that this is the kind of tale that was always meant to concisely end, never to be a perpetual cash cow. And we've already seen two American live action movie versions of animated legends in pretty much the same time frame become universally panned for being passable at best as movies while absolutely paling in comparison to the source material they were made from. The people behind both franchises hate their movies. One of said franchises is an American cartoon. This isn't a slight on you, Russ. The way you're talking hints that you would want to be as truthful as possible to the source material, and for all anyone knows you really could be far more serious about that than M. Night Shyamalan and James Wong ever were about their adaptations. But just based on seeing what those guys did, and with everything mentioned about their respect to Arakawa, WHY would Square-Enix or BONES ever want to relinquish control of this series to see a live action film done? --PacChampion3D-17 07:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Avatar: The Last Airbender. Probably the greatest original Western cartoon of all time." Argument invalid right here. First off, you're speaking from a very biased opinion, secondly, you need to watch some better shows if this holds THE BEST WESTERN ANIMATED SERIES EVAR to you. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 18:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) By "original" I'm not counting anything that's one of the 964 different series based on, say, a never-ending comic book or toy line. I would've just said "Western" if all I meant was it came from the West. And the fact that I'm saying I love it for many of the same reasons as FMA means I'm obviously not talking about classic episodic cartoons best known for character humor such as Scooby Doo or Tom & Jerry or anything out of Looney Tunes. That said, let me rephrase to be a little more clear. "Arguably the greatest story ever originally told through a Western cartoon." Still not satisfied, add an "IMO." Still think this opinion invalidates everything I say? Too bad for you, because if you actually read the whole thing, based on something you posted above you'd actually agree with the point I'm trying to make. --PacChampion3D-17 21:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC)